Watch the Storm Go By
by NiennaAngel
Summary: SpencerxRobert The two watch a storm go by as they think about each other, the past and the upcoming festivities they are hosting. Also MiguelxKai, BryanxRay, TalaxJohnny, EnriquexOliver and IanxKevin DISCONTINUED... it's basically complete anyway
1. Stormy Evening

I just re-read Elemental Gypsy's "Stormy Sunday" and "Cocktail Party" and got inspired to write my own SpencerxRobert ficlet. It's only 663 words total so it's not that long and will probably not be continued unless there is a great demand. Anyway... please read and review.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer walked through dark, dank, cold halls looking for a certain German nobleman. The 24-year-old Russian had moved into his lover's ancient castle two years before and still had trouble finding his way around some times. It was an especially difficult task on dark stormy nights such as it was. The power had gone out a few minutes before and he was now wandering around the halls looking for the nobleman. Unfortunately, Robert wasn't in any of the rooms he used on a regular basis which meant that Spencer was now searching random rooms for his griffin. Spencer sighed, giving up on his search. He went back to the master suite and lit several candles before settling himself in the large overstuffed leather chair that was sitting in front of the balcony doors. He watched as lightening flashed through the sky creating unique patterns each and every time.

Robert waited to open the bedroom door until there was a loud crack of thunder hoping to conceal his entrance. He knew that Spencer had been looking for him simply because the Russian whale always looked for him when there was a storm. He had asked Spencer about it once, but the blond had simply shrugged and said that he liked to watch the storm pass by with his noble lover. Robert slipped into the room and closed the large door as silently as he could. He smiled when he realized that Spencer hadn't noticed his entrance; too taken by the storm to notice much of anything about his surroundings. Robert walked over grateful that the new plush carpeting in their bedroom silenced his footsteps.

Spencer looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Robert. "I was looking for you. Where were you?"

"I was getting one of the guestrooms ready on the other side of the castle. I have no desire to put Johnny and Tala in a room on the same side of the castle as us. Those two have absolutely no respect or concern for those around them at night." Spencer chuckled softly before pulling Robert down into his lap.

"You _are_ talking about Johnny and Tala. They were the ones that started making out and feeling each other up in front of everyone at the BBA reunion last year before Kai threatened to castrate them. They're bound to be even less shy when it's just our two teams and their lovers around." Robert sighed and relaxed in Spencer's arms as he nodded his agreement. The two were hosting a small get together of sorts for their teammates and their lovers. That meant that not only were the Majestics and Blitzkrieg Boys, including Ian and Kai, were going to be there but also Miguel, Kevin, and Ray. They were both looking forward to it, but they were not looking forward to having to listen to Johnny and Tala at night.

"Spence?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always come looking for me whenever it starts to storm?"

"I told you, I like to watch the storm pass with you."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Spencer sighed before thinking how best to respond to the griffin's question. "I suppose it's a hold over from my days at the abbey. Whenever there was a bad storm we would all gather in one room and stay together until it passed. At first it was because the others were terrified of storms since they were so young, but that only lasted a few years. Then it was just a habit that continued and brought us a little comfort in that hellhole."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you talk about the abbey. I know you hate to."

Spencer kissed Robert's head gently. "It's okay. It was a harmless question and I don't mind remembering things like that." They fell into a comfortable silence as they cuddled together in the candle light and watched the storm rage outside their balcony doors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Elemental Gypsy for the inspiration. I hope everyone enjoyed this. If you would like more just let me know through a review, message or e-mail and I'll be happy to write something up for you.


	2. Loving Passion

Hey! I realize that there aren't that many people reading this story, but Elemental Gypsy asked me to continue so here's the second much longer chapter. Kai and Miguel's arrival at the Jurgen castle. Hope you enjoy and expect more from this little oneshot turned series.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The storm that had started the previous day was still going strong and showing no signs what-so-ever of slowing down. Robert and Spencer were relaxing in front of the big fireplace in the informal living room or in other words the living room that was actually used on a regular basis. The other living room was only used when Robert's family decided to visit. The storm was raging and the two were a little worried about their friends' safety. Oliver and Enrique had been planning on coming in Oliver's blimp, but both were hoping that they had changed their minds and taken Enrique's jet instead. Bryan, Ray, Ian and Kevin were flying in from Hong Kong after visiting the rest of the White Tigers. Kai and Miguel were flying in on Kai's private jet from Spain while Johnny and Tala were flying in on Johnny's plane from Glasgow. They were all expected within hours of each other, but that could change with the horrible weather. There were limos and drivers waiting to pick them up at the airport. Spencer heard footsteps and looked up to see Robert's butler Gustav lead Kai and Miguel in.

"Now don't you two just look extra comfortable in front of that big fire" Kai drawled.

Robert motioned for the two guests to come join them in front of the fire. "It's very comfortable over here and you can begin to dry off a bit." He turned his attention to his butler briefly, "Gustav please take Kai and Miguel's bags to the blue room, but before that bring two towels so that they can dry off." Gustav nodded and walked away down the hall returning a few minutes later with two very large fluffy towels with the Jurgen coat of arms in the corner of both.

"Thanks. That storm is insane. We were only out in it for the few seconds it took to get from the limo to the front door and we're practically soaked" Miguel said.

"Believe it or not it's actually lightened up a bit since it started. We didn't have any power last night and it didn't come back on until two hours ago. I just hope it stays on while everyone is here. I have no desire to deal with Ian if there aren't any electronic devices working." Spencer shook his head at the idea as Kai cringed.

"That would be a nightmare. I wonder how he deals with visiting Whiter Tiger Hills. It's not like they have electricity" Kai mused.

"I don't know, nor do I want to. Why don't I show you two where you're staying during your visit? That way you can get changed into something dry and if you'd prefer I can get a fire started in it and you can relax up there until we're ready to have dinner. I'm sure you're feeling the time change." The two 22-year-olds nodded their assent and followed Spencer out of the living room.

"We're not staying near Johnny and Tala are we? Those two tend to be, well, loud." Spencer glanced over at Miguel and chuckled.

"Robert set up a room in the west wing of the castle for them. No one is going to have to listen to them. Everyone else is pretty spread out as well. We both figured that you'd like to be able to have some alone time since we'll be spending so much time together this week anyway. You two are on the second floor of this wing, the east wing, while Bryan and Ray are one floor up on the opposite end of the hallway. Ian and Kevin are on the first floor towards the back of the castle near the game room. Enrique and Oliver are on the second floor of the north wing in the room they usually stay in when they're here." Kai and Miguel nodded their understanding as Spencer stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway and opened the door. "This is your room also known as the blue room."

"This is nice. Thank you Spencer" Kai said as he and Miguel stepped in. "You know, I can just start the fire myself. I bet Robert's getting lonely sitting in front of that fire all by his lonesome."

Spencer chuckled before responding. "I'll send Gustav to get you once dinner is ready. Everything you need should be in the suite. If it's not just come down and ask. That door leads to your en-suite bathroom and that one is a walk in closet. Have fun." Spencer left the two to their own devices.

Miguel turned to Kai with a smirk on his lips. "Since they're not expecting us until dinner and that bed looks really comfortable why don't you and I get out of these wet clothes and slip beneath the covers?" Kai grinned at his lover and moved closer pulling the blond gargoyle into his arms. Kai placed a gentle kiss on Miguel's lips, but pulled back before it could deepen. "What's wrong?"

"We'll break the bed in tonight. I'm tired, wet and cold. If I remember correctly all of the en-suite bathrooms have massive tubs and a nice hot soak with you sounds extremely appealing." Kai's suggestion completely won over his lover. The couple climbed into the tub and relaxed with one another as Kai gave Miguel a back rub. "What's wrong Miguel? You've never been this tense before."

Kai's worried voice brought Miguel back from his brooding. "I just wish my team had been more supportive of our decision. I thought they would be okay with it. I mean it's not like we're still competing in tournaments. We've all gone our separate ways. Mathilda is happily settling down with her fiancée, Claude is so dedicated to his work at the BBA that I sometimes think he'll never find someone to be in a relationship with and Aaron is in college going for his degree in sports medicine. It just doesn't make sense that they would get upset over my moving to Russia to live with you permanently."

Kai's hands moved lower on Miguel's back as he thought over what his lover had said. "You're right that they're all moving on with their lives, but they're all staying close to each other. Mathilda and her fiancée bought a house just outside of Barcelona, Claude works in Barcelona and Aaron goes to school at the University of Barcelona. You're not only leaving Barcelona, you're leaving for Russia which isn't exactly close. Sure you'll keep in touch and stay friends, but it's not the same as being able to see each other every day if you wanted to. Give them some time. They'll realize that they're being idiots and apologize."

"I know you're right, but this was inevitable. We've been dating for four years already. Did they really think that I wouldn't want to be closer to you? It's hard having most of Europe between us. I hate it and I can't live like that." Miguel twisted to look at Kai. "I can't live without you." Kai smiled and pulled the blond into a gentle kiss that quickly turned steamy. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes as they smiled. "I love you Kai."

"I love you too Miguel. Always and forever. I'm never letting you go." Miguel chuckled at his lover.

"Are you sure you want to wait until tonight to break in that bed. We still have a few hours until dinner and you are incredibly irresistible right now." Kai relented and allowed Miguel to lead him back into the bedroom for a little extra curricular activity before dinner.

Kai hummed slightly as he curled up against Miguel and felt said blonde's arms encircle his waist firmly. "You do realize that since you're such a pervert we now have to take a shower on top of the bath we already took, right?"

"I didn't hear you complaining. In fact I'm pretty sure you were saying something along the lines of 'more, more, more.'" Miguel teased his lover gently. Making love to Kai was always amazing and the teasing pillow talk after was always fun. Kai would always be relaxed and in an exceptionally good mood so he let Miguel tease him more than he usually would. "But you're right about that shower. Come on. Dinner's going to be served sometime soon and I don't want the others to be blaming us for holding up their meal."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for being kind enough to read this and if you would be even kinder, please review. The next chapter will be the arrival of one of the other couples. Either EnriquexOliver or BryanxRay and IanxKevin. 

Is Kai pouting?

Miguel: Yes. He's mad because you always skip the juicy part.

There is more to your relationship than sex. I try to get that across in my stories. At least this time I all but said "Kai and Miguel are having sex."

Miguel: Yeah, but that's not gonna keep him from pouting.


	3. Sweet Love

Chapter 3! I really like this story, too bad I'm having so many issues writing it. I hope you enjoy this little bit of writing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer walked back into the living room and smiled at his Griffin. "Are you just going to just stand there or are you going to come over and keep me warm?" Robert demanded. Spencer simply chuckled as he walked over and settled behind his lover. He pulled Robert into his lap and hugged him close. Robert sighed as he leaned back into Spencer's embrace and stared into the fire. "Did Kai and Miguel like their room?"

"Mm. Miguel was eyeing the bed. I think he wanted to spend some quality time in it." Robert laughed softly. "There is one thing that I like about stormy days."

"What?"

"I get to spend the entire day with you curled up in a warm bed or in front of a warm fire. It doesn't get any better than that." Robert blushed at the compliment but didn't say anything. He turned his head to the side and pressed his cheek against Spencer's chest. "I love you Robert."

"I love you too Spencer."

"That's so cute!" The familiar voice rang through the large living room. The couple looked up to be greeted by Oliver and Enrique's smiling faces. Oliver continued to gush over the older couple. "You two are so sweet when you think you're alone. I don't see why you don't show all that love and affection around anyone else. It's not like we'll think less of you."

"Oliver, did you ever stop to think that maybe the reason we don't act like this in front of people is because we're both very private people?" Robert inquired.

"You make it sound like we think about why you do what you do. You two are just about impossible to figure out so we don't give ourselves headaches trying to" Enrique replied.

Robert and Spencer shook their heads at the two young Europeans. "Did you take the blimp or the jet?" Spencer asked.

"The jet. The weather's too bad for the blimp. It would have been nice to be able to take the blimp since then we could just land in the backyard" Oliver answered. "It was annoying because I like flying, but I don't know how to fly Enri's jet."

"I'm sure you'll survive" Robert replied. "You two are staying in your usual room. I believe that Gustav has already taken your bags up. If you two want you can relax in there or you can stay down here with us. Kai and Miguel are relaxing in their room right now. It's up to you."

"If you don't mind I'd like to spend some quality time with Oliver. We didn't get to spend much time together while we were in Rome" Enrique replied.

"Enjoy yourselves then. We'll let you know when dinner's ready" Spencer spoke up. The two Europeans nodded and left to go to their room.

"Who knew Robert could be so adorable?" Oliver gushed as soon as they were out of earshot. Enrique laughed as he wrapped an arm around his younger lover. The unicorn laid his head on the shoulder of his serpent. "What do you want to do Enri? I'm not up for much more than cuddling and relaxing."

"Then that's what we'll do. We'll curl up in bed and just relax with each other for awhile. We haven't been able to give each other our complete and undivided attention in quite some time. It'll be nice to just cuddle with you again. The whole time you were in Rome I was busy dealing with the family business. It was obnoxious." Enrique tightened his grip on Oliver's waist as they walked into their bedroom. Oliver nodded slightly as he glanced around and spotted their suitcases in front of the large dresser.

"Come on mon amour. Let's go lie down" Oliver said softly. The French unicorn walked over to the bed as he started to strip down to his boxers. Enrique leaned up against their closed door and watched the show with an appreciative smile on his face. Once Oliver was sitting on the bed looking at him expectantly Enrique pushed away from the door and shed his own clothing, well aware of Oliver's traveling eyes. Enrique leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his Frenchman's lips. "Je t'aime."

"Ti amo Oliver" Enrique whispered before placing another gentle kiss on his lover's lips. "Ti amo moltissimo."

"Je t'aime beaucoup" Oliver whispered as Enrique pushed him back onto the king sized bed. "I love you Enri, but I told you I'm not up for anything more than cuddling right now" Oliver admonished his lover gently. Enrique chuckled but nodded before placing one last light kiss on Oliver's lips. The two curled up under the covers of the bed together. Oliver's fingers traced gentle patterns on Enrique's tanned back. Enrique's own hands were gently massaging Oliver's side and lower back. "Mm. That feels good Enri. You're going to make me fall asleep."

Enrique placed a light kiss on Oliver's green hair before tilting his head back to look into relaxed violet eyes. "Then go to sleep. I'll wake you when it's time for us to go to dinner. You didn't sleep much last night so you can sleep now. I'll keep you nice and warm" he whispered softly.

Oliver closed the gap between their lips in order to place a loving kiss on his Italian lover's lips. Enrique pressed back as he gently slid his tongue over Oliver's lips in request for entrance. Oliver's lips parted allowing Enrique's tongue to slip in and start a familiar dance with Oliver's. They parted and smiled gently at each other. Enrique pulled Oliver close and rested his lips next to the Frenchman's ear before whispering "Ti amo. Go to sleep amore. I'll wake you when it's time." Oliver tucked his head under Enrique's chin and hummed softly in contentment as he drifted off to sleep.

There was a knock at the door and Gustav called that dinner would be ready in a few moments. Enrique shifted slightly; he had begun to doze off himself as he cuddled the sleeping Oliver. "Oliver, amore, we have to get up now" he whispered. Oliver shifted and groaned softly. The French unicorn lifted his head from his lover's chest and blinked sleepy violet eyes as he stared into loving baby blue orbs. "Sleep well amore?"

"Mm. Very well amour. How long did I sleep?" Oliver asked as he sat up and stretched his lithe frame.

"A few hours, not too long. We better get dressed and downstairs before Robert admonishes us for being uncouth." Oliver giggled at Enrique, but they both climbed out of bed and dressed to go down to dinner with their friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. I hope you enjoyed this bit of EnriquexOliver fluff. I was in a fluffy mood. Please review!


	4. Dysfunctional Romance

Chapter four of this lovely fic. Please read and review!

"blah" speaking

_blah_ thinking

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert and Spencer had fallen asleep in front of the fire shortly after Enrique and Oliver had gone up to their rooms. They were sleeping soundly curled up in each others arms when Bryan, Ray, Ian and Kevin walked in. Ian and Kevin both started laughing at the sight as Bryan rolled his eyes and Ray smiled happily. The tiger quickly ushered his three friends out of the large living room and into the hall. He turned his attention to Gustav and asked "where are we staying?"

"Masters Ian and Kevin are to stay in the bedroom beside the game room in the back of the castle. You and Master Bryan are to stay on the third floor of the east wing. I will show you your rooms now if you would prefer not to wake up Masters Robert and Spencer" the butler replied with an air of aloofness that didn't go unnoticed.

"Kev and I can find our room on our own, thanks ever so" Ian retorted as he pulled his lover off towards the back of the castle.

"If you wouldn't mind showing Bryan and I where our room is we'd appreciate it" Ray stated with as much courtesy as he could scrounge up against the butler's uppity attitude.

"This way" Gustav replied as he started walking down the hall. Bryan took Ray's bag as well as his own and slung them over one shoulder. The couple followed Gustav to their room and shut the door as soon as they were inside.

"Robert needs to teach that butler some manners" Bryan grumbled as he set their bags down next to the bed on his way to stare out the window.

Ray watched his lover silently. Their relationship was starting to break apart and it didn't help that Bryan refused to speak about whatever it was that was wrong. He sat down on the bed and watched as Bryan stared out the window at the raging storm. The Chinese tiger opened his mouth to start a conversation, but closed it without making a sound. If Bryan didn't want to talk about what was wrong than Ray wouldn't bring it up. As much as he hated the silence he was too stubborn and too prideful to actually lower himself to begging information out of his lover. _That's probably our problem. We're both so incredibly prideful that we can't bring ourselves to apologize when we're wrong. I don't think either of us has ever said I'm sorry._ "Being in love means never having to say you're sorry" he whispered.

Bryan looked over at Ray sitting on the bed at the whispered cliché. "Does it? It seems to me that if you're truly in love with someone you should apologize for more."

Ray sighed at his lover's question. This wasn't going to end well. "That's not what the saying means. It means that even though you should apologize you don't have to because your lover knows that you're sorry."

"You're reading too much into it as usual" Bryan scoffed. He turned his attention back to the storm outside. "If you're truly in love with someone you shouldn't have a problem saying sorry and you shouldn't be forgiven before saying it."

"Then you're not in love with me are you? You never apologize when you've hurt me. You just get in my pants" Ray replied. His gleaming gold eyes dulled some at the thought.

"Apply that same logic to yourself Ray. Don't think I'm the only guilty one here." Bryan didn't turn away from the window. It was just a new twist on an old argument. _Why doesn't he just understand that neither of us is meant to be in a relationship? People like us don't mesh well with others. We aren't meant to play a part in the lives of others. Ray pretends that he can interact with others by helping them, but no one really gets close to him. Not even me. We feign intimacy by having sex, but we don't really know each other. We'll never be like the others. We'll never trust each other enough to do like Spencer and Robert and fall into a deep sleep with each other. God forbid I give in or he give up._

It was a true enough statement. Bryan and Ray were both very stubborn people. They both knew that they cared for each other, but neither was willing to give enough to make the other comfortable. Ray wasn't willing to give up on Bryan and the possibility of them making a relationship work. Bryan, on the other hand, wasn't willing to neither give into Ray's love nor admit to being in love with the neko. So, instead of leaving each other alone they feigned a relationship for the world to see. Only their close friends knew that they had problems and only their closest friends knew that they spent more time either ignoring or arguing with each other then getting along. Their relationship wasn't healthy. It was downright dysfunctional, but their respective prides and stubborn natures refused to allow them to actually make the first step to either a healthy relationship or a break-up.

Ray looked down at the quilt covering the bed. He felt guilty even though there was little he could actually do to right their relationship. "Bryan? Would you be happier if I left and never came back? Would that really make you happy? Because, if it will, then that's what I'll do. I'll walk out the door and out of your life for good. Just give me the word."

"Even if I said that's what I want you wouldn't do it. You'd never give up so easily." He paused briefly to look over his shoulder at Ray. "Your pride won't allow it and you're not one to allow your pride to suffer in any way possible."

"You're one to talk Bryan. All you do is look out for your pride! I swear that if I was dying and the only way to help me would also be a blow to your pride you wouldn't help me! I don't even know why you're with me! Why have you been dating me for eight years if you refuse to let your pride down enough to tell me you love me?" Ray snapped as he jumped to his feet to glare at his lover.

"Eight years? Have we really been together that long?" Ray nodded as he watched Bryan's non-reaction. "I suppose that I stay with you because there are moments, after we make love that everything just clicks between us. We're too exhausted to argue and nitpick at each other so we just lie together in silence and it's not uncomfortable. You don't need me to tell you how I feel and I don't care that you keep telling me that you love me." Ray stopped. He was surprised by the falcon's answer. He really hadn't been expecting Bryan to say anything at all, but simply shrug off his question. "Besides, we fit together physically."

Ray walked over and rested his hands on the falcon's hips as he buried his face in Bryan's back between his shoulder blades. He didn't say anything. The tiger knew that he couldn't say anything to his lover's admission without making the elder feel uncomfortable. _We really aren't meant to be happy together. We'll never be able to live without each other, but we'll never find true happiness so long as we're together. I'll always love him, but he'll never love me back. Boris won. He succeeded. Bryan will never experience the full range of human emotions. He'll never know what it feels like to be in love and I'll never know what it's like to be truly loved because the man I fell in love with can't love me back._ "We'll never be happy, will we Bryan?"

Bryan sighed and turned around tilting Ray's chin up to look into sad, tear filled, golden eyes. "People like you and I aren't meant to be happy. The best we can do is survive and tell the tales of those in our lives that were able to find happiness. We'll never be like them." Ray sighed at the depressing words. Bryan's lips met Ray's as he slipped his hands down the tiger's sides and behind his thighs. The Russian falcon lifted his Chinese tiger off the ground forcing Ray's legs to wrap around Bryan's waist. Bryan made his way to the bed and laid Ray down on the comforter intent on making love to his younger partner in order to make up for the argument. He had all but told Ray that he would never return the tiger's unwavering love, but Ray hadn't run. Ray would never run and Bryan was beginning to realize that he needed Ray to stay almost as much as he needed to breathe.

_Lying here as we fit perfectly together is the closest to happiness we'll ever get. We aren't meant to be like the others. We'll never be them, but what we have is enough._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In all honestly, I have no idea who thought those last sentences. Either one could have so you can decide based on your interpretation of the chapter.I don't know how long this story is going to be. There are at least three more chapters coming, but after this because there is the IanxKevin chapter and the TalaxJohnny chapter and the dinner to write. After that I don't know if I'll keep going. We'll see. If I get the inspiration or if it's demanded then I'll probably write more. Especially since "A New Life To Live" is almost done. Anyway... let me know what you think of this chapter!


	5. Undefined Beginnings

Here's chapter five. I warn you it's short. I'm having issues writing Ian and Kevin. I don't know why, but it's very hard for me to write them. Also the beginning of this chapter is identical to the beginning of last chapter since the two couples arrive at the same time. Thanks to Elemental Gypsy, kris the ninja pirate, Winter-Rae and Nezrin for reviewing! Please review and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert and Spencer had fallen asleep in front of the fire shortly after Enrique and Oliver had gone up to their rooms. They were sleeping soundly curled up in each others arms when Bryan, Ray, Ian and Kevin walked in. Ian and Kevin both started laughing at the sight as Bryan rolled his eyes and Ray smiled happily. The tiger quickly ushered his three friends out of the large living room and into the hall. He turned his attention to Gustav and asked "where are we staying?"

"Masters Ian and Kevin are to stay in the bedroom beside the game room in the back of the castle. You and Master Bryan are to stay on the third floor of the east wing. I will show you your rooms now if you would prefer not to wake up Masters Robert and Spencer" the butler replied with an air of aloofness that didn't go unnoticed.

"Kev and I can find our room on our own, thanks ever so" Ian retorted as he pulled his lover off towards the back of the castle. The young couple walked as quickly as possible to the back of the castle. Neither really enjoyed spending time with their large group of friends at Robert's castle. They preferred spending time somewhere there wasn't a snobby butler constantly turning a nose up at them. "I don't know how Spencer stands that guy! He's so obnoxious!"

Kevin grinned devilishly at his lover as they walked into their bedroom. "How about we give him a heart attack for constantly messing with us? We can teach him to stop looking down at us." Ian nodded and bounced onto the bed. Kevin crawled on and tackled the snake to the bed grinning. "We'll plan it later. I hate flying and I hate jetlag even more. It's late back in Hong Kong and I'm still on that time. Let's take a nap."

Ian rolled his eyes and flipped their positions. "You always want to take a nap! It's the reason you can't take a job outside the BBA! You always want to go home and take a nap in the middle of the day!" He laughed before pressing a bruising kiss to the monkey's lips. "Let's go play pool in the game room. If you win we'll take a nap, but if I win we go find a way to torture Kai and Miguel." Kevin regarded his lover for a minute before nodding and pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"If you want to play pool you have to get off me" he replied with a cheeky smile. Ian glared and Kevin pressed a quick kiss to his sly snake's lips. Ian pressed back as he pushed Kevin back onto the bed and deepened the kiss. Kevin broke it as he purred. "I thought you wanted to play pool."

"I changed my mind. There are other things I'd rather do." Ian started pressing kisses against Kevin's neck. "Namely you."

"Horny bastard. Unfortunately for you I'm not in the mood and nothing you do is going to get you into my pants so get off and either let me take a nap or play me in pool." Kevin pushed Ian off of him and sat up.

Ian sighed, but nodded. "Let's play pool." The youngest couple in the house left their bedroom and went to the next door down to enter the game room. Kevin's eyes widened as Ian whistled. "Robert's updated since the last time we were here. He's got all the video game systems, there're two new arcade games and I'm pretty sure that the massive TV over there is new." Ian shook his head and walked over to the wall where the pool sticks were kept in racks. He took two down and tossed one at Kevin who caught it easily before racking up the balls.

As the two played they flirted. Their friends often commented on how they were only flirtatious when they were competing against each other. It was true that their relationship was born from their competitive natures. They couldn't stand not being able to out do each other that they constantly competed in everything they could think of. Kevin eventually got the best of Ian when he decided, in order to completely throw off the snake, to kiss him in front of all their friends. Ian had been too shocked to move or even come up with a good way to retaliate against the monkey. Over the next couple of weeks they would often challenge each other by pulling off flirtatious gestures in front of their friends. Mariah had once been curious enough to ask when their anniversary was only to be told that the couple didn't have one. They both claimed that there wasn't any one day that could be pointed to as the start of their relationship. Ray suggested that it would be the day Kevin first kissed Ian, but both argued that at that point they didn't feel anything but annoyance and severe dislike for the other. Their relationship had started gradually so they simply didn't celebrate an anniversary. Instead they gave vague time spans for their relationship when people asked.

Kevin smirked as he took aim for the eight ball. "Eight ball corner pocket" he said as he motioned to the appropriate corner. He pulled his stick back and hit the ball with just enough force to sink the shot much to Ian's annoyance. "Looks like I get to take a nap." He giggled as he tossed the pool stick onto the table and walked over to his lover. "If you're a good sport and take a nap with me I'll let you have your kind of fun tonight" he teased as he trailed his fingers up Ian's chest.

When the two woke, it was to a pounding on the door and Spencer's voice telling them that it was time for dinner. Groaning Kevin stretched exactly like a cat just waking up from a long nap in the warm sun much to Ian's amusement. The stretch was one of several reasons that Ian didn't usually call Kevin monkey. Kevin was too much like a cat for the name to fit him properly even if he did have some characteristics of a monkey. Ian wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist and placed his lips next to his lover's ear. "Have a nice nap kitty?"

Kevin purred as he sank back into Ian's arms. "A wonderful nap. You were with me after all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. Told you it was short. It's just over 1000 words or so. Oh well. If you have any suggestions on how to write Ian or Kevin send them my way. I'm seriously having issues with this couple. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it enough to send a review to me. It'd be greatly appreciated!


	6. Complex Obsession

I am so sorry! I haven't updated this story since June 21st. That's a long time. Luckily I'm working through the brick wall that erected itself between my brain and the rest of this story. A big thanks to Elemental Gypsy, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Nezrin, Winter-Rae, Alexys, and I Love Hott Evil Men for reviewing the last chapter. Again, I apologize for taking so long with the update. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Spencer woke to the sound of laughter and opened his sea green eyes. Johnny and Tala were standing in the entryway laughing their heads off. Spencer's eyes quickly darted to the camera phone in Johnny's hand and a glare quickly appeared on his features. Robert woke when he felt Spencer tense and his arms tighten. He blinked sleepily, but it didn't take long to figure out what was going on. He sighed and raised an eyebrow at the couple standing in front of them. "I see you made it here in one piece. It's such a shame" he drawled as he shifted in Spencer's tight hold. 

Johnny flicked off his former captain as Tala place his hands low on the salamander's hips. "Would you be so kind as to show us to our room? That way we'll be out of your hair and entertaining ourselves with other things" Tala stated with a sly grin on his face. Robert wrinkled his nose in response, but stood as Spencer's arms loosened and finally let go.

"I should throw you in the dungeon for taking that picture. Speaking of the picture, if you show that picture to anyone then I'll be sure to drag out the numerous pictures I have of you two that I'm sure the press would love to print." Both Johnny and Tala swallowed against the lumps that had formed in their throats at the threat. They could hear Spencer chuckling as they walked towards their bedroom. Years of experience with the griffin coming through on his threats made Johnny pull his phone out of his pocket and quickly delete the picture.

"Where exactly is our room Robert?" Johnny inquired as they turned another corner and started heading in the opposite direction from where guests normally stayed.

"The west wing. No one has any desire what so ever to listen to your nightly activities. It's bad enough that we will all be subjected to one of your make out sessions at some point this week, we don't need to hear you two going at it all night." Robert stopped in front of a large door and opened it motioning for the couple into the room where they would be staying. "This is your room" he state firmly. Johnny and Tala walked past him as they looked around their accommodations.

"Nice, Robert. Is there a room in your house that doesn't cost a million dollars?" Tala inquired as he eyed the huge four-poster bed with curtains that were clearly expensive.

Robert ignored the question as he responded. "I'm sure you two can handle things from here. I will send Gustav when dinner is ready." Robert walked away still obviously annoyed at the two for taking his and Spencer's picture. The couple exchanged glances before shrugging off the clipped tone and locking themselves in the bedroom.

Tala pushed Johnny up against the door and crushed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Johnny responded eagerly and ran his fingers through the wolf's hair to show his appreciation. Johnny wasn't sure how, but Tala managed to get him pinned to the bed without his realizing it. Their relationship was deeper than sex, but they both found it very difficult to keep their hands off each other unless they were exhausted from something else. There were tender moments and deep discussions, but those were never seen by outside eyes and rarely took place outside their Scottish mansion. Johnny pulled back and stared up into ice blue eyes. Tala moved to go back to what he had been doing, namely ravishing his Scottish lover, but his salamander turned his head away which was a clear indication that they were finished for now. Tala let out a frustrated sigh as he climbed off his lover and eyed him warily. "What's bothering you?"

Johnny pushed himself up and used the bed's headboard as back support. "It's bothering me; what Robert said about us. The others must think all we do is have sex." He sighed as he turned his gaze away from his lover to his hands folded neatly in his lap. "I know our relationship is deeper than that, but it bothers me that they don't realize it."

Tala frowned and crawled across the bed to sit beside the troubled salamander. "Just because they're well aware of the fact that we have a very active sex life doesn't mean that they think that's all there is to our relationship. Spencer's aware of it at the very least. We were talking the other day about our respective relationships and he said something very close to what you just said. He said that while the world probably doesn't see past the shallow part of our relationship those close to us realize that we couldn't be much closer. They know we have a deep relationship or they wouldn't support us. Do you honestly think that Robert would hesitate to tell you that you need to dump me if he thought that our relationship consisted solely of sex?"

Johnny sighed again as he snuggled into Tala's chest. "I guess you're right. You know me, I worry about everything."

Tala hummed softly as he cuddled the Scot to his chest and let his mind drift over the topic of their relationship. _I suppose I can see how people would think we have a shallow relationship. We don't let people see these moments between us. We keep people shut out of this part of our lives. This isn't something we like people to see. This is just for us and us alone. It's like we're two different couples. There's the couple that everyone sees that is passionate, shallow and only concerned with pleasure and there's the couple that we truly are that is loving, caring, and fragile. _Tala frowned at his last word choice. _Fragile? I guess we are. I'm terrified of losing him. I know I have abandonment issues like everyone else who grew up in the abbey, but somehow the others don't seem as bothered by it. Spencer's worked past it for the most part. Kai's getting over it with Miguel's help. Ian's still coping with it and Bryan. Bryan's too complicated for me to understand. I don't want to second-guess Johnny's devotion to me. I know he loves me and wants to be with me, but in the back of my mind I still fear that he'll give in to his family one day and leave me. I can't lose him._ Tala pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Johnny's head causing the younger redhead to look up at him and smile softly. The ice wolf smiled back and pressed a kiss to the salamander's lips.

Johnny tucked his head back beneath Tala's chin and sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. His thoughts were almost all questions and he was finding it hard to come up with any satisfactory answers. _Tala. I love him and he loves me, but how strong are we? I know that we have a multi-dimensional relationship, but does that necessarily mean that we're strong? Can we really make this relationship work with everything we have going against us? Does he know that it's getting easier and easier to tell my family to leave us alone? How can we make it when he thinks I'll leave him and I constantly worry over his mental state? Why does he have to be so fragile? Why did the abbey have to hurt him so badly that when he dreams of it the spark of life in his eyes dies? Why does he have to look at me with those eyes and so clearly say that he knows it's only a matter of time before I leave him without saying anything at all? Why can't he trust me? Why can't I ask him any of this? Why can't I find any answers? How do I even begin to answer all of these questions? Will I ever get all of my questions answered or will the answers I get only bring up more questions? What do I do?_ Johnny wrapped his fingers around Tala's shirt and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm tired love. Can you wake me when dinner's ready?" he asked softly.

"Of course love. Rest. I'll watch over you." Tala shifted so that they were both lying down on the bed curled up together. Johnny rested his head on Tala's chest over his heart and let the steady beating lull him to sleep. Tala stared down at his lover and sighed softly. "I'm so sorry love. I don't mean to hurt you" he whispered softly once he knew that the salamander was sound asleep. Those were words that he doubted he'd ever be able to tell a conscious Johnny.

* * *

Angst much? I realized that I was making Tala and Johnny out to be a really shallow couple in the last chapters so I decided to make them a little more complex. I hope it turned out alright. Let me know what you think.

Johnny: Complex?

yes.

Tala: Right...

i think you're a complex couple... could just be me...


	7. Dinnertime Observations

I finally updated. Granted this is relativly short. It's under 1000 words, 963 words to be exact. I'm sorry, but Nezrin demanded I update so I did. i think it's pretty good for the short amount of time and lack of inspriation for it. Anyway, please read and review! 

Dedicated to Nezrin for informing me that it was entirely unacceptable not to update this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The friends were all gathered around the dinner table enjoying their meal and catching up on everything they had missed since their last get together. Kevin had just finished telling a story that involved Ray, Bryan, several village elders and a very compromising position that had everyone except the two bladers in question laughing hysterically. Ray kicked his young friend in the shin under the table causing the monkey to yelp in pain. Ian glared daggers across the table, but backed off when Bryan's deadly glare fixed on him. The other sobered and returned to more harmless conversations. They were all perfectly content to joke, eat and drink with one another without the pressures of their everyday lives influencing what they said.

The lights flickered briefly causing them to worry about a power outage, but they stayed on so the bladers began to relax again. Robert rang for a maid and told her to get out candles and flashlights in case the power did indeed go out again. The storm was picking up again causing worry for the host. Spencer draped his arm over Robert's shoulders as he leaned over to whisper in his griffin's ear that he needed to relax a little. Robert placed a quick kiss on the Russian's cheek before they both settled back in their chairs. The affectionate gesture brought out several teasing remarks from their friends. The couple shrugged off the comments and returned to their conversations.

Spencer's eyes landed on Bryan and Ray who didn't seem to be speaking to each other at all. They were a constant source of worry for the whale who knew that they could both be extremely happy if they would only allow themselves to be. He watched them for a few minutes and was briefly reassured when Bryan rested his hand on top of Ray's. Ray turned his attention to the falcon and smiled clearly happy to have his lover be even mildly affectionate. Robert squeezed Spencer's hand to get his attention and sea-green eyes focused on the griffin. He smiled reassuringly before turning his attention back to his friends. The other couple that worried him was actually being quite calm. Tala and Johnny seemed perfectly relaxed and content as they held hands and chatted easily with Oliver and Enrique. The two redheads were, for once, not putting on a show for everyone to see. They were allowing their friends to see what their relationship was really like when they weren't trying to fool the whole world. Tala looked up and smiled at his friend before bringing Johnny's hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on his fingertips. Johnny promptly turned red as the others chuckled over the affection and result.

Robert watched his friends flirt, but let his gaze rest longer on Oliver and Enrique. The two had been together for so long he really doesn't have to worry about them. He did, however, worry about them. They were both very sensitive about what was said about them and their families were still shunning them for their choice to be together. They pretended to be okay with their families' decisions to avoid them. They went on with their daily lives as if nothing changed and that's what worried Robert. He wasn't sure that they were getting out all of the hurt emotions that they had taken on after being told that their families wouldn't support them. With a soft sigh he let his eyes wander to Miguel and Kai, both of whom had become close friends of the noble. They were whispering to each other smiling happily as Kai laughed over something Miguel said as he leaned in close. Robert shook his head as his and everyone else's attention was diverted to the two youngest members of their group.

Ian and Kevin were clearly planning something, but the others couldn't say what that something was. After a quick threat from Tala about pulling pranks and the consequences that would follow things quieted back down and they were able to relax. Spencer shook his head know that the threat would do nothing to deter the two mischief makers. That was another couple that could be worrisome from time to time. There were times when they got along perfectly, but every now and then the hate part of their love/hate relationship came out causing all of their friends to worry. When things got competitive their natural competitiveness came out and they couldn't help but strive to beat the other. They were getting along though so Spencer didn't allow himself to worry about them.

Kai looked over at his hosts and smiled softly. Robert was perfect for his blond friend because the griffin had been able to do what everyone else on the planet had failed to do. He had gotten past Spencer's barriers and made him open up. Spencer had a tendency to worry about everyone but himself, but because Robert was willing to look after and over the oldest Russian it meant that his friends didn't have to worry as much. At the same time because Spencer had such a tendency to worry about those most important to him it meant that Robert was doing better as well. With the whale in his life the griffin was being forced to work less and relax more. He had opened up significantly to his friends, something that his teammates attested to constantly. They had all changed since getting together with their lovers, but they were all in agreement that they had changed for the better. They complimented each other perfectly and all had found their soul mates. Some just hadn't realized it. Given time there was no doubt that they could all be extremely happy for the rest of their lives.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been awhile since I last wrote something without dialogue and I really didn't want to have everyone say something. I'll probably write another chapter, but I could end it here as well. Let me know if you really really want another chapter. I don't know what it would be about, but I might be able to get something up. -sighs- Maybe I will do another chapter for each couple. Let me know what you want.

Kai: You're rambling again

So?

Kai: It's annoying.

Miguel: Leave her alone, Kai. She hasn't rambled in awhile.

My hero!

Kai: -glares as he clings to Miguel-


End file.
